


Scabulous

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The World of Obscure Emotions [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Scabulous- proud of the scars on your bodyDean hasa lotof scars. Some are from wrestling. Some are from things he'd really rather not talk about. There's one scar in particular that never fails to fill him with a sense of awe and accomplishment.





	Scabulous

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_**Scabulous- proud of the scars on your body** _

Dean has _a lot_ of scars. Some are from wrestling. Some are from things he'd really rather not talk about. There's one scar in particular that never fails to fill him with a sense of awe and accomplishment. 

It sits two inches above his pelvic bone. It's six inches long, the site starting to fade to pink. It's raised ever so slightly, hidden mainly by a few inches of loose skin pooching over. 

Dean can't shed those last fifteen pounds no matter _what_ he tries. He's doing his best to not let this bother him but he's also never been flabby. It's a hard thing to digest. 

His husband tells him to wear the extra weight with honor. He's earned the right to do that, especially considering how hard he fought to get their daughter here. Dean's not sure he agrees. 

_But it wasn't like this last time._

_Dean, you barely ate for the entire month after you gave birth because of grief. Doing it that way wasn't healthy._

Dean had to admit Seth brought up a valid point. It didn't necessarily make him feel better but it was a good point. 

"Can't believe she came out of this." 

Seth talks as he massages coconut oil into Dean's skin. Vivian's asleep so they've opted to take some time to themselves. No sex- Dean's too tired and feels gross with everything as his body shifts back to normal. No, this is just some time to relax and focus on each other. 

"You can't believe it? I thought she would be like twelve pounds. Imagine my surprise when she was so small!" Dean laughs. He's got one hand tangled in Seth's hair, gently massaging his scalp. His other hand drifts down to the space just above pelvic bone. Gently, he swipes his fingertips across the scar. 

As he moves his hand, he memorizes everything. The areas that are slightly raised. The pieces that are flush to his skin. Which parts are harder. Which parts are softer. 

He's reminded of his husband's words from just moments earlier. 

_Can't believe she came out of here._

Seth moves up to the head of the bed, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders. He pulls him so close that they're resting head to head. 

"Love you, Deano," Seth whispers, kissing Dean's cheek. 

"Love you too, Rollins," Dean replies, doing his best to relax. This is the first bit of intimacy they've had in the eight weeks since Vivian's birth. He's not in pain but he feels awkward. He can't remember the last time he's had a real shower. He still has the extra weight. It's a lot to take in without having to focus on looking good for his husband. 

"Why are you being self conscious?" Seth asks, staring Dean straight in the eye. 

Dean wishes he had the magic answer. He's not sure if it's the flux of hormones still surging, the extra weight or even the c-section scar. He just doesn't feel attractive. It's the strangest thing ever. If only he could figure out what it was...

"I told you, _Ambrose_ , wear your scars proudly because you earned them," Seth says, twining their fingers. "The way you fought to get Vivi here, your scar's like a badge of honor." He nods to emphasize his point. 

This is something Dean's got to stop and consider. He's always hidden his scars because it seemed like the thing to do. He doesn't want to recount the stories for everyone and anyone. It has to be considered though. Could there be any truth to Seth's words? 

"Think of it this way." Seth nibbles on his lower lip as he speaks. "How much did Vivi weight when she was born?" 

Dean pauses, trying to remember. 

"Like eight pounds?" 

"And she was nineteen inches long." Seth presses his hands to Dean's incision scar and spreads them apart. He moves his hands back up to Dean's line of sight and nods. "Our eight pound, nineteen inch daughter came from a hole this big." 

Dean nods, suddenly understanding. When Seth puts it that way, it's easy to see where he's coming from. 

"So, be proud because you did something _really_ fucking hard. That is something to be proud of. I don't know that I'd have been able to handle being pregnant." 

Dean nods, kissing the side of Seth's neck. He's been given a lot to think about and that's exactly what he intends to do. 

"And if I don't say it enough, I'm proud of you," Seth whispers, gently nuzzling Dean's neck. "You take great care of me. You take great care of our daughter. You're my warrior." Seth kisses him. 

"Love you," Dean whispers, returning the kiss. 

"Love you too," Seth says, nuzzling him again.

Dean blinks, suddenly tired. Something tells him he'll dream of the warriors that have come before. 

-Fin-


End file.
